The mission of the Experimental Radiation Shared Service is to provide easy access to ionizing radiation for experimental purposes at a reasonable cost. The Experimental Radiation Shared Service at the Arizona Cancer Center consists of a Cobalt-60 teletherapy unit located in a shielded room (0921A) in the basement of the Cancer Center and the personnel necessary to support its continued operation and maintenance. This service provides members with access to a high dose rate ionizing radiation facility dedicated to research; it is the only experimental radiation facility available on the Arizona Health Sciences Center campus. It serves both Cancer Center members and the University research community at large, fostering collaborations between the two.